


After School Specials

by PokeChan (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Classroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say senior year is the most memorable year in high school. What they don’t tell you is that those freshmen from last year, the gangly, awkward ducklings with the big mouths and smartass comments, come back like butterflies out of their cocoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is hardly gonna count as a multi-chapter fic but I wanted to do more than a one off for these guys and mmm HS!AUs man.

They say senior year is the most memorable year in high school. You’re on top of the world, it’ll be the best year of your life, you’re unstoppable and a hero to your peers and underclassmen. They’re so sure by now you’ve learned all there is to learn, you’ve got the know how and the street smarts to breeze through the halls from September to June without a care.

What they don’t tell you is that those freshmen from last year, the gangly, awkward ducklings with the big mouths and smartass comments, come back like butterflies out of their cocoons. Something magical happens in those three months that fills a boy out and turns thin arms and too long legs into muscle and power. No one warns you that the summer sun is some sort of god that kisses the skin until it’s glowing, even under the fluorescent lights of the classroom. And Raleigh sure as hell wasn’t told about how talented their fingers got.

Raleigh remembered Chuck from before the summer. The freshmen had been mouthy, loud, and scrawny. Watching Chuck go through his day was like watching a chihuahua bark at a pack of dobermans. The kid had been skinny and clumsy, almost like he hadn’t gotten the hang of his limbs just yet. Then his dad had taken him back to the homeland for the summer and Chuck had come back a muscled, tanned, mouthy sophomore. Raleigh didn’t know what was in the water back in Australia but as Chuck bent him over a desk in an empty classroom he was thankful for it.

At first Raleigh had thought this whole situation had been sudden, unplanned, and a pleasant surprise. Raleigh hadn’t been planning on bumping into Chuck in the hallway or getting into a shouting match as the rest of the school boarded the buses to head home. He hadn’t intended to grab a fistful of Chuck’s shirt ad pull him in for a rough kiss that was more teeth than anything. He’d only been clued into everything not being a total on the fly occurrence when Chuck had flipped him over and he heard the pop of a small bottle of lube.

Raleigh really couldn’t find it in himself to care though, not with three of Chuck’s fingers working his ass open and Chuck’s lips hissing filth into his ear. 

"Not so big and bad now with my fingers in your ass, are you?" Chuck bit at Raleigh’s neck. "Well, maybe still pretty big," he added with a few rough strokes of Raleigh’s leaking cock.

Raleigh wriggled his hips in answer letting out a keening noise when Chuck’s fingers were pushed deep enough to brush against his prostate. “You’re still a whole lot of talk, kiddo. Why don’t you put up or shut up for once?” Raleigh knew Chuck would be good for the things he’d been saying, but Raleigh was getting impatient. He knew enough to know that challenging Chuck was the quickest way to get him to do something. 

And sure enough he felt Chuck’s fingers slowly being removed. Raleigh twisted to watch as Chuck slathered lube over his cock before lining himself up with Raleigh’s entrance. He reached up and fisted one hand in Raleigh’s hair, making him look away and pressing him into the desktop. As Chuck bottomed out Raleigh moaned, pressing his ass against Chuck.

"All the Australian air does a body good, huh?" Raleigh said, aiming to teasing but landing on breathless as Chuck began to move. Once Chuck worked his way up to an almost rough pace Raleigh stopped trying to get smart with him. He instead rolled his hips as best he could in time with Chuck’s thrusts, moaning out his name and demands of more and harder. 

Chuck didn’t disappoint. He let go of Raleigh’s hair and took hold of his hips, gripping them tight enough that Raleigh wouldn’t be surprised to find bruises there tomorrow. He used his hold to slam into Raleigh, slowly at first, each time he pulled out was a long, slow drag before a harsh slam back in. Thankfully, Chuck was one of the least controlled and patient people Raleigh knew and it didn’t take long before Chuck’s pace had quickened.

Raleigh felt himself getting close, all he needed was a little push over the edge. He wormed his hand down to his dick and began jerking himself off, quick and rough as Chuck pounded into him. He felt heat pooling low in his abdomen, his dick and hand were both slicked with precome, he just needed something, just a little extra. “Ahh, Chuck, harder _please_!” 

Maybe it was a slight begging that did it but two more thrusts and Raleigh could feel Chuck coming inside of him, leaning up to bite at his shoulder as he milked his orgasm. And that was just the extra push Raleigh needed to be coming into his fist with a grunt and an arch of his back. 

—

They made quick work of cleaning up, neither of them had said anything in the handful of minutes it had taken to make the classroom look like no one had been in there. It wasn’t until they were at the front entrance of the school that Raleigh grabbed Chuck’s arm and made him stop walking. 

He waited for the younger man to look at him before he grinned and stepped just a bit closer. “So, was this a one off thing or will I be seeing more of you?”

Chuck looked him up and down, face impressively emotionless before saying “We’ll see. Later, Raleigh.” He slipped free of Raleigh’s grasp and headed off in the opposite direction Raleigh lived. 

"We’ll see indeed, kid." Maybe what they said about your senior year was true after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh needs some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no porn this chapter. I promise it'll be in the next one for sure. I hope I did the feels alright here and kept to the characters well enough. Enjoy everyone!

_“So, was this a one off thing or will I be seeing more of you?”_

_"We’ll see."_

—

The next day Raleigh hadn’t pushed. He’d given Chuck space and waited for the sophomore to approach him. He’d waited all day for some sort of contact from Chuck, but when the dismissal bell rang and Raleigh still hadn’t heard from the younger man he decided to accept that it’d been a quick fuck in an empty classroom and nothing more. It was alright, it’d been a good fuck and the more he thought about it the more Raleigh realized that he had no idea how he would have taken it if Chuck had attempted a relationship. Things had worked out for the better, surely, he told himself. He’d obviously dodged a complicated and fussy relationship.

Then why did it feel like he’d been punched in the gut?

 

Mako had been giving him strange looks all day, each period growing visibly more and more concerned. Raleigh was thankful that he and his freshmen best friend only shared two class periods, he was sure she’d have been dragging him to the school counselor if she’d been witness to how spaced out Raleigh had been in his classes. It was only a couple of weeks into the school year and here Raleigh was already spacing out, even worse over a boy. It was embarrassing and down right unacceptable. It was his senior year, he had classes to ace and colleges to impress, he didn’t have time for suddenly attractive sophomores who had undergone magical summer transformations. 

"Raleigh," Mako said, tugging on his sleeve to make sure she had his attention. "I’m getting worried about you. What’s wrong?"

Raleigh smiled at her, hoping it looked genuine enough to put her at ease. “Nothing, Mako, I’m-“

Across the hall, leaning against the lockers beside the classroom from yesterday, was Chuck, smirking and subtly gesturing for Raleigh to head over his way. The only way Raleigh knew he hadn’t completely lost his mind was that his first instinct was to flip the little bastard off and leave for the buses with Mako, but he had unanswered questions and Raleigh knew himself well enough to know that he’d never stop thinking about it until he got those answers. He looked back at Mako and, in stilted Japanese, told her that he’d see her later that night and tell her everything. He knew as he started to walk away towards Chuck that she wanted to stop him and demand the story right now, but she nodded to him and gave him a look that clearly said he would not be getting away without informing her about _everything_.

Chuck had better make this worth it.

Wordlessly they slipped into the empty classroom and before Raleigh knew what was happening Chuck had him pressed against the wall, biting into his mouth and hands working at his belt. It took Raleigh a good minute before he pushed Chuck back, remembering that he wanted answers today and sex was not going to help. “Hey, whoa, hold on.”

"You’ve got to be shitting me," Chuck said, clearly annoyed. "What is your problem?"

“ _My_ Problem? What’s yours?” Raleigh asked. “You corner me in a classroom at the end of the day, we have sex, and then I don’t hear from you all day until you want to do it all again. What the hell?”

Chuck huffed and took a few steps away from Raleigh. “What did you want? Us to skip down the halls holding hands?”

"No, but I’d like to at least know where we stand," Raleigh said. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for Chuck to approach him all day with some sort of love confession. He knew better, that just wasn’t the kind of person Chuck was, but that didn’t stop him from day dreaming a bit. Call him old-fashioned. 

Raleigh could practically hear the eye roll Chuck gave him. “Sex, that’s it. Good sex, I’ll admit, but that’s all. That clear enough for you Raleigh?” Chuck emphasized the first syllable of Raleigh’s name in that special way that made the senior want to punch Chuck.

Just sex. Raleigh could do with that. Maybe some unattached sex would clear his head of these silly romantic daydreams Raleigh was having, it never hurt to try anyway. Taking two quick steps Raleigh wrapped a firm arm around Chuck’s waist. “Crystal,” was all he said before sealing the deal with a rough kiss.

—

"… and I’ll spare you the details of what happened after that." Raleigh flopped onto Mako’s bed as he finished his story, staring up at the poster-litter ceiling.

"Oh, don’t feel like you need to protect me, ever detail could be crucial," she teased, smiling into her ice cream. "But are you okay with this being just sex?"

Raleigh and Mako had only known each other for three years, having met when her adoptive father had finally settled down next door to Where Raleigh lived with his brother Yancy. They’d clicked right away and had been all but inseparable since. They’d spent summers talking late into the night and weekends running amok in town. Sometimes it was like they shared a brain with how in tune with each other they were.

Raleigh loved Mako, thanks to Stacker, her father, being military she’d learned a lot that most girls didn’t even think about like martial arts and how to shoot a gun, which a younger Raleigh had thought was the coolest thing ever (and still kind of did). She was also super smart and wonderfully nonjudgmental. Raleigh had learned this when he’d come over to hang out and she’d been in the middle of a Sailor Moon marathon, a favorite of Raleigh’s some years ago. Needless to say, they watched the entire series until morning.

"Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?" Raleigh glanced over at Mako to see if she’d caught on to what bull that line was, and sure enough she was looking at him with one eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Okay, so it bothers me a little! I’ll get over it."

With a sigh she set her bowl down and leaned over Raleigh to look him in the eye, her hair falling around their faces like a curtain. “I don’t think you should do this.”

Raleigh frowned. “Mako I-“

Mako placed two fingers on his lips to hush him. “Raleigh listen, this is only going to get you hurt or in trouble. I don’t want that.”

She had a point and Raleigh knew it. Chuck Hansen was a trouble maker and nothing but bad news. He was a walking attitude problem with some issues in need of a lot of work. Last year Raleigh had told Mako what a pain in the ass the kid was after hearing how much grief he’d given Mr. Gottlieb the physics teacher. His attitude toward Chuck now was pretty out in left field as far as Mako knew.

It wasn’t all that crazy, though, he just knew something she didn’t. He would have told her, but he’d sworn not to breath a word of it to anyone. Just before the school year was out Raleigh had spent some time with Chuck, mostly in detention, and they’d had what some people could call a moment. Raleigh didn’t remember how the conversation had come up but he’d started telling Chuck about his family, how it was just him and Yancy in their grandmother’s old house. He didn’t go into detail but he told Chuck that their parents had died a few years before in a car crash and the brothers had wound up in an old family home living off the insurance until they could care for themselves. Chuck gave Raleigh even less detail but he did tell him that Chuck’s mother was divorced from his father, that she’d just gone one day and had never come home. He remembered the quiet way Chuck had told him that his old man had never been the same after that, how it had made Raleigh’s heart ache. 

There wasn’t nothing between them and Raleigh supposed, looking up into Mako’s worried face, he took away far more from their conversation that Chuck had. Still, he couldn’t just leave the kid to his own devices knowing what he knew. “I’ll be careful Mako, I promise,” Raleigh tried to assure her with a smile. She didn’t look very convinced but she did drop the topic in favor of turning on the DVD player and popping in _My Neighbor Totoro_ while they finished homework. Raleigh was lucky he had a friend like Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Chuck's mom is actually dead but my AU my rules

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
